


脱轨-1-

by lovethis818



Series: 瞳耀 [3]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethis818/pseuds/lovethis818
Summary: 警官瞳X杀手耀预警 双向黑化，虐猫





	脱轨-1-

**Author's Note:**

> 警官瞳X杀手耀 
> 
> 预警 双向黑化，虐猫

第几天了？  
展耀缓缓抬起头来，发现外面早已大亮。就这么昏昏沉沉的醒了又睡睡不多久就醒过来，天色在这期间从漆黑一点点的刷白成透亮的蓝色，可是。。  
他还是没有一点希望。  
第八天了。足足一个星期。  
活动一下被吊的有些麻木的胳膊，手铐的响声也变得习以为常。那个人一夜都没回来，所以他连晚饭都没得吃，肚子早已经饿的连叫都叫不出声音了。  
如果这个时候还只是惦记着吃的话，那么展耀真是世界上独一号的笨蛋了。  
脚尖勉强能点到地，双臂被高高的吊起在头顶，这样的姿势维持一夜似乎比起做那种事情也没有节省出多少体力。倘若现在能够打开手铐，不知会在逃出多远的时候被他追回来？会不会刷新一下上次的记录？  
展耀仰起头看了看绷紧的手铐，从手心里亮出上次被松开时偷偷夹在指缝间的细小别针。费力的掰直后试探着插进了左手上的锁眼，微微皱着眉一点点的摸索，身体因为不支的体力而轻轻打晃，原本熟练的动作也变得干涩起来。  
心里恼怒的想破口大骂，在一个深呼吸后重新压下胸腔里的窝火，沉住气继续手上的工作。窗外忽然传来汽车的引擎声，在楼下停了下来。展耀脸色刹时间煞白一片，将别针勉强握在掌心，重新闭起眼睛，心如死灰般长长的叹了口气。  
果然没多久紧闭的门就被打开，男人的皮鞋跟与地面相撞敲击出的清脆声响一下一下逼近，让他无法自控的绷紧起来，连带着双手也紧紧的握成了拳。  
“呵。。”低沉的哼笑声，伴随着慢慢贴近的身体，男人身上散出的温度对于展耀来说都过于灼热，身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。“这次怎么没试着逃走？”  
展耀猛的睁开眼睛，抬头看过去。好像是许久不见的老朋友，对方脸上带着温文尔雅的笑容，语气轻柔的询问着被囚禁着的男人。连眼睛都因为笑意而柔软的弯成了弧线，眼中那一片片的水亮晴朗的好似不真实，此刻却偏偏印在他眼中。  
哈哈，老朋友。  
如果没有那满眼的血丝，展耀或许真的会相信这个人脸上的笑容。  
只是这位老朋友，他们这对老朋友，是恨不能杀死彼此的老朋友。  
“白羽瞳。。”连咬牙切齿都已经懒得拿出来表现，展耀平淡的喊了一声男人的名字，“我饿了。”  
这一句大概太出乎男人的意料，以至于白羽瞳听到这句回应的时候脸上的笑容顿时僵住了，滞在诡异弧度的嘴角透露出惊愕。半晌展耀得不到回应重新抬头看过来，对方才像被那个眼神激活一般，神经质的抖动着肩膀大笑起来。  
“也对也对，”白羽瞳装模作样的用手抹去眼角笑出的眼泪，“我都忘记你这家伙只要有饭就能活，没力气怎么逃得走。”  
他说的太对了，没力气怎么逃得走？  
所以这就是白羽瞳每天无论采取什么方式也要都把他搞的筋疲力尽的原因么？  
展耀想要嗤笑一下，却又不想再做出任何的表情回应，最终也只是默默的别开头，不愿再去面对眼前这个人。  
就算不这样费尽心思，这男人也有足够的能力将逃走的他追回来，不是吗？  
那么天天这样不停歇的做爱，又是为了什么。  
后脑的头皮一紧，刺痛感让展耀下意识的皱起了眉，脑袋随之仰上去。头发被白羽瞳死死的扯向后面，他慢慢疏开紧蹙的眉头，望着紧盯着自己的男人，喉头干涩的滑动了一下。  
“刚刚是说饿了？”白羽瞳好像对于展耀过于坦然的表情感到不满，手上的力气又加重，直扯的展耀脖颈上的筋脉都因为绷直的颈项显露出来为止。“是该喂喂你了。”  
说着这种话，眼里反而溢满了快要涨出来的忿恨和憎恶。森白的牙齿好像下一秒就会活生生咬上他的脖颈，撕开动脉咬断喉咙。既然恨到如此地步，还是窝藏着自己。  
可怜的人啊。。  
展耀的头因为钳制的松开不自觉的晃动了一下，头顶上一夜未关的明亮灯具现在依然放着光芒，刺的他眼睛疼。腰间的皮带被快速的解开，身上原本就全都是白羽瞳的衣服，穿着只不过是笼罩在身上的装饰，离开了腰带的绑束便被皮具的重量带着笔直的掉了下去。  
眼睛被光亮刺激的水汽缭绕，几乎要掉出眼泪来。没有了向后撕扯着的力量，展耀依旧固执的仰着头看向屋顶，听见耳侧的男人嘲讽的笑声。  
不敢低头。  
怕一低头彰显着软弱的东西就从眼眶里因为重力作用掉落出来。  
“露出这样的表情又是做什么，”白羽瞳直接用脚踩住掉落在地上的裤子，两只手臂用力将他的身体向上抬了起来，轻轻松松的将裤子脱掉。上身的衬衣领口大敞着，下摆好在还起到一点遮挡的作用。“你不是早就习惯了。”  
再刺耳的话语也曾听他亲口说过，可当时倔强的反击和挣脱都跑到哪里去了，现在为何变得如同安静的小羊羔，只会微微颤抖着等待被宰割。难道真像这人所说的一般，已经习惯了。  
可怜的人啊，到底是他，还是自己？  
全身的重量离开了双腿的支撑全部都坠在了手臂上，手铐的齿及深深的咬进肉里，展耀难过的缩紧了身上的肌肉，两条腿不自觉的缠上男人的腰，企图获得支撑自己体重的支点。  
“所以，还是很主动啊。”  
呵。。反正都如此了，反抗也好顺从也罢，他都不会放过自己。  
像是为了印证展耀的想法，男人的手指下一秒就硬生生从股间穿进体内，不做前戏也没有润滑，剑一般的仿佛要劈开身体。  
“啊。。”还没做好迎接狂风暴雨的准备，痛呼于是从未咬紧的牙关脱口而出。  
他们两个的性爱从来就没有风平浪静的恍如春日午后晒着和馨阳光欢快奔淌的溪流，可是如此的变本加厉毫无节制，恨不得将他剥皮拆骨喝血吃肉般的暴戾似乎也少见。当然，那只是指代这一周之前的那些日子。  
已经无路可走了。  
“好。。”疼。  
第三根指头不顾一切的挤进来的时候，后一个字是被拦腰轧断的。展耀低下了头，将脸藏在白羽瞳脖颈的一侧，努力的向前伏着身子，弓起了腰试图减少向下坠落的身体与身体里那横冲直撞的东西的摩擦。  
胳膊带动着手铐响了起来，嘎啦嘎啦的声响让白羽瞳心烦意乱，耳边是展耀被抽送的手指打紊乱的粗重呼吸，夹杂着从鼻息中和喉间呜咽而出的哼叫。  
白羽瞳腾出了一只手沿着展耀的脊椎摩挲上去，在到达被发梢掩盖着的后颈时收紧了手掌。就像拎着动物后颈的皮肤一样，用力将伏在身上的展耀重新扯起来。  
他们两个越了界，将双方逼到了无法回头的死路上。  
干涸的鱼张大了嘴巴也没办法从不是水中的干燥空气里汲取氧气，展耀无意识的半张着嘴唇，眼睛盯着面前那张已经用烙铁烧进脑子里的脸，仿佛这样才能在即将窒息的痛苦中给自己打上一针止痛剂。  
这样的黑暗中让你坚持下去的那束摇摆不停的火苗是什么？你还在贪图他的柔情吗，那些本就罕见的旧日情话早已被残酷的现实撕成碎片四处飘零了，“不死心”这样的话又能说给谁听。  
“这样的眼神。。真是好久不见了。”喃喃自语般。  
眼神？什么眼神。  
展耀索性闭起了眼睛，阻断对方企图从眼睛里一直窥视自己内心的想法。  
“第一次见到你大概也是被这种眼神吸引了，”白羽瞳的气息在脸庞上游走着，迟迟没有定下一个落脚点。嘴唇贴的过近，连发音都有些含混。“所以才情不自禁的想要将你抓在手心里。”  
他刚刚露出什么眼神了？  
可怜？讨饶？还是，依旧想要肌肤相贴骨骼碰撞的欲望？  
“可是现在，最讨厌的也是这种眼神。”  
展耀的嘴角开始浮现若有似无的弧度，白羽瞳停下了手里的动作想要看个真切，那人嘴边的笑容已经转瞬即逝，恢复成几日里看到抓狂的冷漠。  
征服我吗？  
白羽瞳，你如果是狼我便是豹。同样都是嗜血的食肉动物，不要妄想我会认输。  
“额！”  
火热的东西闯进身体，毫无怜惜的借着单凭展耀自己支撑不住而下落着的身体一捅到底。一瞬间全身上下全都绷紧，然后疼痛叫嚣着从尾椎蜿蜒而上，整个中枢神经再也感觉不到其他的任何什么，被连手指都纠结在一起的苦痛侵占了。  
就连手心里那根被掰直了的曲别针扎进肉里也没察觉。  
这似乎是两个人唯一亲密的手段，也变成了报复彼此的灵药。攻占者摇旗呐喊，以此为武器。守城者隐忍坚持，被当成了弱点。  
同样都是性爱，以彼之矛攻彼之盾，你说哪个先受挫败？


End file.
